


A Lot in Common

by Recarmdra



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Eventual Romance, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-21 15:51:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6057298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Recarmdra/pseuds/Recarmdra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yamaguchi is shy and ordinary; Oikawa is outgoing and popular. They're different. In skill. In personality. In <i>worlds<i>. Yet after meeting at a planetarium by chance, they discover that maybe they're quite similar after all.</i></i></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The planetarium was amazing, as Yamaguchi expected. The dome was large, and…metallic. He could imagine the setting to be akin to a space observatory, except perhaps a little bit cozier. Since he was by himself, he couldn’t really express his excitement over finally being here after waiting for its supposed grand opening, now simply waiting for the doors to open for the show. It really was too bad Tsukishima couldn’t make it with him today. They would have been able to talk of so many things just from being in the lobby, or - eavesdropping on these two girls’ conversation otherwise. 

 

       "Hey, look— isn't that guy cute?"

       “Don’t get your hopes up. Guys that look like that are here for a date.”

 

Well, he didn’t mean to eavesdrop, but they had his attention since he had been idly waiting, being rather early. It must be nice to be admired like that from afar though, he thought. A plain guy like him would never be considered cute at first glance. It was rather disheartening. 

Scrutinizing brown eyes wandered to the person they spoke of, wondering just how cute this person could be. The freckled teen couldn’t find anyone particular who stood out from the crowd really, that is, until he saw a tall brunet wearing a hoodie standing across the room by himself. Then he understood why – 

 

Hey, doesn’t he know this person?

 

Their eyes coincidentally met all of a sudden, and Yamaguchi saw recognition in them by the way he stared back with interest. Despite that, the freckled teen still whipped his gaze away as if he never noticed, unsure of what to do with such a look. Was that rude? Maybe he should have waved? But they actually don’t know each other, do they? So it should be okay. If anything, maybe he wasn’t even looking at him in the first place.

To make sure of this, Yamaguchi returned his gaze to the direction of the Aoba Johsai captain, checking where he had been actually looking. To his surprise, he was nowhere to be found, and so for a moment, he thought he avoided him too.

For a moment.

“Yo!”

The unexpected greeting made Yamaguchi jump from where he stood, turning around at the vaguely familiar voice and finding said Aoba Johsai captain standing behind him.

“H-Hey there, um—”

“I thought you looked familiar! You’re from Karasuno, aren’t you?” He began with a smile that almost looked practiced and perfected. It was no wonder he was popular. On the other hand, he didn’t seem to think badly that he had ignored him just then. “Hmm~ I think I’m pretty known in your team by now, so you probably know who I am already.”

The doubtless ego made Yamaguchi shift in his place, getting a little reminder of who this person actually was. His name? Of course, he knew his name. It was quite an unfortunate name too, he thought. “Yeah,” Yamaguchi looked earnest, and without even blinking, answered the other:

“Shittykawa, right?” *

“What—!!?”

Yamaguchi jumped for a second time at the outburst. The smile Oikawa wore obviously faltered and turned into a mouth gaping at the name that sounded crude even to his own ears—but was he wrong? Wasn’t his name Shittykawa?       

“It’s Oikawa! Oikawa Tooru!”        

The brunet dictated each and every syllable of his name crisp and clear, the irritation evident in his face. It almost made Yamaguchi laugh, though he did his best to keep it in. He had been rude to Oikawa twice in less than five minutes, ignoring him when he should have said hello, and calling him a piece of shit (unintentionally, in his defense).

“Sorry! I-I just hear it often in the court. I thought that was your name—?” Yamaguchi waved his arms in front of him, as if motioning to erase his mistake. It sounded like an actual name to him though—a shitty name (no pun intended), but a name nevertheless.

“This must be Iwa-chan’s fault.”

The nickname mumbled rang a bell, and made the younger casually look around, expecting said person to be in the vicinity. “Oh right, Iwaizumi-san isn’t with you? Or are you a date with somebody?”

And because of that Oikawa gives him a look, before shrugging. “I’m not on a date. Pretty much came here alone. Iwa-chan had a trip with his family for the weekend so I couldn’t ask him to come on the opening,” He answered, placing a hand on his hip. His look this time seemed condescending, traces of friendliness disappearing. Yamaguchi couldn’t tell which he was offended by anymore: the fact he had known him as Shittykawa all along, or the fact that he had gotten the name Iwaizumi right. “What about you? Why aren’t you with Glasses-kun?”

“Tsukki,” Yamaguchi subtly corrected, “He’s recovering from a fever so we decided that he should just rest today. He said the booked tickets would be a waste if I didn’t go at the very least.”

For a moment, a look of interest returned to Oikawa’s eyes.

“Iwa-chan said that too!”

 “…Oh? Why didn’t you invite someone else then, Oikawa-san?”

A pause.

“Why didn’t you?”

Another pause.

Yamaguchi wouldn’t say that Tsukishima was his only friend, but he was the only person he ever felt completely comfortable with. To take someone else, even if they were friends or teammates, he didn’t think he would enjoy it as much as he usually would with Tsukishima, who already knew of his interests and tendency to yap once he begins talking. He wouldn’t mind if he began rambling about them. Of course, he considered asking Hinata or Yachi, but in the end, it seemed much easier to keep it to himself than risk boring them or annoying them, or worrying over talking too much, and that they were too kind to tell him to stop. Plus, it would have been too sudden to invite them to a trip to Sendai.

They eyed each other for a moment, Yamaguchi looking away when Oikawa crossed his arms.

 

“I couldn’t think of anybody else.”      _“I couldn’t think of anybody else.”_

 

“What?”                                                          _“What?”_

 

A look of surprise crossed both their faces when they spoke in sync, _twice_ , before they suddenly broke into a fit of stifled laughter.

That was weird.

Sighing, Oikawa uncrossed his arms, his mood seemingly lifted by the amusing turnabout of atmosphere. “Well, since we’re   both   best friendless today, _and_ have the same tickets for the same show, I wouldn’t mind watching it together with you.”

Watch together?

The suggestion was unexpected and had Yamaguchi hesitate a moment for an answer. The point of going alone seemed to be lost if he had agreed to his offer, but at the same time, the thought of Oikawa going here willingly by himself had him assume he was someone who was genuinely interested in being here. He wondered about that; he never struck him as someone interested in this kind of thing.

“Hey, I think they’re opening the door!” Oikawa began moving to the door without waiting for him or his answer, which again left Yamaguchi confused. Does he want to watch together or not?

Yet as if there was something missing, Oikawa turned back around, looking at him as if he expected him to follow.

“Not coming, Freckles?”  

_Freckles?_

“O-Oh, sorry. Yeah—”  

This was an unexpected change of plans.

* * *

 

The inside was twice as amazing as the outside, and Oikawa seemed to share the same sentiment when his eyes _sparkled_ from seeing the night sky in the ceiling. From his perspective, the older brunet looked content as they sat together in the dimly-lit room, and among the rest of the planetarium patrons. Though multiple hushed voices could be heard, everyone just seemed to be in their little own world, simply admiring the ceiling that was a dark sky blanketed with stars like they have never seen them before.

“Do you like stars, Oikawa-san?”

“Hm?” The brunet hummed in thought at the question. “Well, I like the whole concept of space: stars, galaxies, planets…all that celestial stuff.” Yamaguchi watched the hand movements Oikawa made when he spoke, seeing the interest so genuine that it was almost endearing to the freckled teen. Here he was: the so-called Grand King of Seijoh, speaking to him so freely about his interest in astronomy, something that he was too embarrassed to do with anyone else. It made him feel a little more comfortable around him, if anything. “And I occasionally try to look up information on celestial beings. You know, a—”

“Aliens.”

“Yes, aliens.”

“Same.”

Oikawa looked pleased with him at that.

He continued to talk of his favorite constellations as they waited for the show to start, pointing and tracing at the ceiling with his finger, explaining facts that Yamaguchi already knew himself and expressing thoughts that never crossed his mind before. It all interested Yamaguchi, who never had anyone speak to him with similar enthusiasm about what he also liked; almost interrupting the other before keeping his thoughts to himself. He listened very attentively to every word that the Oikawa said, until he abruptly stopped speaking.

“What’s with that look?”  

Yamaguchi blinked.

“H…Huh? Sorry—” He leaned back, unsure just what ‘ _look’_ he was making just then – but his cheeks felt a little warm. “It’s just…amazing how you’re able to talk like that with me, I guess. You don’t even know me that well.”

“Well… Because you’re the same aren’t you?”

Yamaguchi awkwardly glanced away, not knowing what he meant.

“I know _I_ may not look like it—but you? _You_ look like you’d geek out to these kinds of things. I’m surprised that you haven’t butted in while I was talking.” Yamaguchi wasn’t sure where he was going with that, and whether to take that as an insult. Oikawa barely noticed, but continued anyway.

“What I’m saying is that—I know you won’t judge me because you like the same thing, _and_ you’re someone who’s scared of boring or annoying people. But you know, you don’t have to worry about being annoying or boring— With me, anyway. You don’t have to be ashamed for talking about _this_ —” Oikawa made a gesture with his hand, motioning for the stars.  “As much as I hate admitting it, we’re _both_ nerds here, Freckles.”

It was a little scary how observant this boy was, but Yamaguchi hesitantly nodded his head in acceptance of his words anyway, surely enough, smiling a little more comfortably with the older teen. Oikawa still wore that condescending look, as if assessing him _and_ disliking the fact he had “made him” say he was a nerd to make his point.

After a moment, he finally cracked a kinder smile. “Alright then—” He switched his gaze back to the ceiling.

“ _So_ what’s your favorite constellation, Freckles?”

Yamaguchi’s smile widened at his question as he looked back up at the ceiling, humming thoughtfully for the first time. He lifted his arm, beginning to point and trace with his finger. “My favorite constellation? Well, first is—”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * He would have meant "Kusokawa" !


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Thank you for reading the previous chapter, and I hope that you enjoy this one!

Tsukishima might not believe it, but Yamaguchi was enjoying himself with the Seijoh third year. It was a change of pace to have someone talkative with him, but knew when to keep quiet and listen (believe him, it surprised him too). During the planetarium show, their quiet voices would mix with the visitors’ as they expressed their amazement and mentioned points of interest. Yamaguchi was not sure how long had passed since it began, but it seemed to have ended too quickly.

Exiting the theater with his companion, Yamaguchi took the opportunity to check the brochure that was kept in his bag. There was one place he had wanted to go to, though he needed to check where it would be found. He supposed he should say his goodbye to Oikawa—

“You’re going to go see the exhibit too, right?”

“Huh?”

Yamaguchi looked up from the brochure, catching the older peeking at what he was holding, and eventually nodded in response. Because he wanted to get good seats for the planetarium show, he decided to wait near the entrance rather than go around; deciding that after the show would be a better time to explore. It looked like Oikawa had the same plan just then.

“Still wanna go together?”

For some reason, Yamaguchi felt a little happy at the question.

“Y-Yeah!”

Upon entering the first room, it was like stepping into the theater again, the lights resembling stars. There were several information boards about space, lit up so they could be read in the dark. One by one, they approached them to read, and their small talk continues. At one point, Oikawa had the opportunity to use the multitouch table in the middle of the room, in which he invited Yamaguchi to stay by his side and try it with him.

In the next room they went to was an exhibition of the planets, the sun, and more. Large globes of different sizes decorated the room, and they both couldn’t hold in their amazement. Yamaguchi didn’t even know where to start. _Perhaps the Sun would be good—_ but he noticed Oikawa wandering off to a model that seemed to be Saturn.

Immediately, Oikawa’s phone was brought out to take pictures of the exhibit—and himself. He found it a little funny, because he knew he wouldn’t have the guts to do that on his own accord. But apparently, Oikawa wasn’t going to post any of the pictures on social media sites, preferring to let this interest of him be kept among a few people. And that included the Karasuno pinch server now.  

“Want me to take a picture of you?” The younger asked thoughtfully.

“Sure!” Oikawa seemed ecstatic at the offer and handed his phone to the other. A couple of photos taken later, Yamaguchi returned the phone, the older immediately looking through what he took. “Ah! I look good here!”

A brow unconsciously rose at the self-praise. Yamaguchi never really met anyone who would actually say that out loud—Yet in the end, he found himself apologetically grinning as Oikawa flashed a halfhearted glare after apparently catching his reaction.

Yamaguchi had no plans of disagreeing anyway.

When he found the moon display among the exhibits, Yamaguchi’s eyes lit up. “I should send a picture of this to Tsukki…!” He thought he was _so_ witty to say that Tsukishima was somehow with him today while sending the picture of the giant moon – though right after messaging the other, he wondered if he should mention that he was with Oikawa at the planetarium.

“Oh! I should send a picture to Iwa-chan too!”

Yamaguchi patiently watched as Oikawa took a picture of himself with his phone, grinning as he sent it with his own little message to Iwaizumi. He lifted his phone again as if to take another picture of himself, yet the younger didn’t expect for the camera to face him after—    

“Hey, wave to Iwa-chan!”

Embarrassed and stiff, Yamaguchi did wave to the phone—but he felt a sense of relief knowing that Oikawa didn’t mind telling others that he was with someone like him. Because of that, he messaged Tsukishima about the Seijoh captain after.

They continued to wander around the wide room. Occasionally, Yamaguchi would take a picture of Oikawa either doing a cute or even ridiculous pose in front of particular exhibits. But at times—

“Let’s take our picture together here too!”

It was really weird.

But he was having fun.

* * *

 

“Well, today was unexpectedly fun huh!”

After a long day, and a long trip back to their hometown, they exited the train station, each with a paper bag from the souvenir shop in hand containing small novelty items to take home. Normally, people would probably be offended to hear that their company was unexpectedly pleasant, but Yamaguchi had to agree; it _was_ unexpected that he and the Seijoh captain would get along this well.

“Yeah, it was.”

“You know, we could stargaze together next time! Let’s exchange contacts, ah—” There was a brief pause as Oikawa, and stared at his phone. Yamaguchi assumed he had gotten a text, but suddenly, he found himself suddenly staring back at large brown eyes. _What he read must have been shocking—_ “Um… What’s your name again?”

“…Huh?”

Yamaguchi felt taken aback at the question that he was not sure whether he was serious or not; however, the silence proved it to be the former. They spent the _entire_ day together, and all this time he thought he knew his name. Moreover, Oikawa only bothered to get it when they were parting! From the start, he shouldn’t have assumed he knew his name just because he knew his.

“It’s—”

Oikawa held a hand up to stop him from speaking. “Wait! Don’t tell me! I can remember it from our matches.” He crossed his arms after, and closed his eyes, even tilting his head to the side to appear being in deep thought. His lips pursed a little, as he made a humming sound. Yamaguchi didn’t feel convinced though—

“Y…”

The eyes of the Karasuno member suddenly lit up. That was a good start. 

“Ya…”

The freckled male’s lips part slightly in surprise, finding himself mouthing along the rest of his name. “Ya…” _—maguchi!_

 

“Yamapoopie!” *

“Eh?”

 

A look of disbelief replaced the expectant stare at the name that was just _unheard_ of, even in his childhood—and there was no way Oikawa could have recalled that from their matches!

“Yamapoopie, right?” The older grinned confidently.

“It’s Yamaguchi! Yamaguchi Tadashi!”

He blurted out, obviously riled up at the outrageous mistake. But that was just what Oikawa wanted, and he burst into a fit of laughter as if waiting for such reaction. “That’s just revenge for earlier! Your face was really funny just now!” The Grand King was obviously pleased with himself: it could be seen by the satisfied look on his face— and Yamaguchi could only sigh in response at such childishness.

“There’s no way Yamapoopie sounds like a real name though.”

The older shrugged, obviously indifferent about it as he had gotten the reaction he wanted, the victorious smile remaining plastered on his face. _Revenge for earlier, he says_. _Really, what is he, an elementary student?_ Yamaguchi thought, staring at the other the same way he would when Hinata and Kageyama argue over something so trivial.  

“Well, anyway, I’ll just call you Yama-chan!”

He wasn’t sure if the other was being apologetic at the joke, but when Yamaguchi stared at the phone that was finally being held out to him, he still carefully took it into his hands and gave Oikawa the means to contact him. Upon return, the brunet stopped in his tracks and waved a hand. “My way home is here, so bye-bye!”

Yamaguchi nodded, giving a wave back to the older who already had his back turned on him.  

“Bye-bye.”

Finally alone, it gave Yamaguchi to reflect on what happened today: it was by chance that he met Oikawa in the planetarium, and it was on a whim that they spent the entire day together. They talked casually. He included him in pictures. They exchanged numbers, with the prospect of meeting again. It was not wrong to feel really happy about that, right?

The muffled ring, and vibration of his phone pulled Yamaguchi from his thoughts, and he fished the said item out from his pocket. An unknown number it said, but he knew who it was from.

 

 

A snicker escaped past his lips then, finding humor than offense in his message. Very promptly, he replied with the first retort that came in mind.

 

 

Cringing as soon as the message was delivered, he realized that maybe he shouldn’t have made that kind of comeback to his senior, especially when he had accused him of being childish earlier—

Yet as quickly as he had sent it, he received a reply from the older.

 

 

 

Yamaguchi really couldn’t help it, smiling at the trivial messages on the way home. It was probably crude to have so much poop emoji’s in one conversation, he thought. But right now, if there was one more thing that Yamaguchi could be sure on from today, is that maybe he could really grow to like Oikawa after all. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa says Yamaunchi* in which “unchi” means poop.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A couple of naive teenagers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos, and the wonderful feedbacks! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

“Shimada Mart…”

Yamaguchi mentioned it once or twice in their text conversations. What a busy boy this was: volleyball practice in school, volleyball practice _outside_ of school, _actual_ school work—and on top of that, he helps his mentor in the shop during his free time too, probably as thanks for the owner teaching him. He assumed that Yamaguchi doesn’t go out much (going out with that blond one is an exception, he decided); his life more or less revolving around those four things— His focus on what he wanted to achieve was beyond compare.

And man, did it remind him of a certain someone.

It was the first time he came here to pick up the pinch server, deciding that he wanted to go together to their spot to stargaze.

This was their third time to spend the night together in the weeks since they agreed to meet again after the planetarium visit. Not surprisingly, it wasn’t often that they could meet, so they settled for text for regular conversations.  However, every time they meet was always pleasant.

 

 

 **The first time** **they stargazed was on a whim:** One idle Friday night, Oikawa realized the weather and the sky was _perfect_ to watch the stars; there was no cloud in sight to block their view, and the air wasn’t awfully cold. Even if it was nine in the evening, he still called the first person that came in mind—

 

_“Yama-chan! Are you free tonight?”_

_“Y-Yeah? I don’t have practice today, but it’s nine in the—?”_

_“Let’s watch the stars together!”_

_“Eh!?”_

 

Without much preparation, Yamaguchi and Oikawa met up at a local convenience store, carrying their own blanket and a pair of binoculars.

Between comfortable silence and quiet conversations, they viewed the stars by the riverbank until just before midnight. Yamaguchi could really be talkative if you let him speak, he realized. It was relieving to know that the younger was beginning to trust him; it could even be seen by the way he looked at him as he spoke.

They talked almost every night after: sharing stories of themselves, or their best friends, telling jokes, endearingly calling each other a piece of shit at times. He gradually got to know Yamaguchi, and Yamaguchi gradually got to know him too.

Before he knew it, Yamaguchi suddenly became a constant.

 

 

 **The second night** **they spent together was planned beforehand this time** : Oikawa made sure Yamaguchi was free, and Iwaizumi accused him of getting ready for a date with Karasuno’s twelve. He denied this, of course.

 _It was not a date_.

Yes, he _was_ preparing food and drinks to surprise the other—he knows, he’s great—and he even tried to pick nice tunes to listen to while they stargaze to create a nice ambiance—

But it was definitely not a date.

He did not like Yamaguchi in that way.

But some time that night—

 _“Ah! I prepared food and drinks for us too!”_ The crow laughed sheepishly, clinging onto pillows that he apparently brought for the two of them, and also the bag of said food and drinks. Oikawa didn’t know what came over him suddenly, finding the meek smile to be the cutest thing he had ever seen.  

—He realized that his last statement _may_ be untrue.

 

 

Sighing to himself, the Seijoh captain checked the time on his phone. If he remembered it correctly, the freckled boy _should_ have been over with practice by now, and waiting at the shop entrance. There seemed to be no sign of anyone in the store anymore however, only finding a single dim light illuminating from the inside—

The sound of a ball hitting concrete startled Oikawa, and he whipped his head around at the noise. _Could he be at the back?_ He thought, wandering left and right to find a small alley that led to the back of Shimada mart. The sound of a volleyball hitting skin, and the ground confirmed his assumptions.

“Yama~—“

He heard sniffling.

“—chan…?”

His eyes met with the other's glistening ones…and he is reminded of someone again.

“Ah! Oikawa-san—” Yamaguchi was startled by the presence, and he aggressively wiped his eyes with the back of his hand in attempt to pretend he hadn’t been crying just now. “Sorry! I-I didn’t realize the time! Give me a minute to change!” He didn’t look at him as he apologized, scrambling for the ball at the other side of the area, then to his bag where he had a change of clothes.

It was the first time he saw him like this.

 _Jump float serve_ – It really was a troublesome technique when faced in the court, so normally it would have been nice to discourage a rival. But seeing that upset look on Yamaguchi earlier…he didn’t think he could have left it alone.

He let the other compose himself before deciding to bring up earlier, which was until they were sitting at the riverbank. Though Yamaguchi was staring at the river rather than the stars.  

“You’re frustrated, aren’t you?”

The other was pulled from his own thoughts, and he turned his gaze to the brunet. “Huh…?”

“Karasuno has Chibi-chan who is a natural at jumping and spiking, then Tobio-chan who is a genius at volleyball,” Oikawa spoke of the Karasuno setter with a little distaste before continuing, “Then there’s Glasses-kun who has the brains and physique for blocking. All your friends have raw talent for volleyball, and so they get to play on the court.”

It was no surprise that Yamaguchi was taken aback by the bluntness, yet he still agreed with a solemn look on his face. “Mm…”

“And you have to rely solely on hard work to get to be where they’re standing. So you just practice, and practice, and practice,” He stated, very familiar with how the story goes. “It’s admirable, you know, that determination, but…if you don’t know how to take it easy, you’re taking the path of ruining yourself.”

Oikawa eyed Yamaguchi then, whose hand unconsciously moved to his shoulder at his warning. As he had suspected, it was beginning to hurt the crow.

There was a moment of silence, and a little bit of contemplation before he spoke again.

“There’s someone I know who kinda reminds me of you, Yama-chan— he had some _genius_ rival in middle school, and he _hated_ him. It frustrated him _so_ much, he practiced every day, and every night so he could surpass that raw talent. Even after he graduated he trained harder more than anyone else! He got better, but it wasn’t enough— He wanted more because that _genius_ keeps getting better!” He raised his arms to emphasize his statement, before lowering them back to the grass.

“But because of his recklessness, one day his body decided that it was overworked. He injured his knee that he even had to take some time off from volleyball, and a…painful lecture from his best friend…” Oikawa was less careful with his words now, getting way too personal with his story—but he doesn’t realize this, even whining when he continued the supposed ‘story of someone he knew’. “And it was really agonizing you know! Considering how much he loves volleyball! What more, his girlfriend decides to break up with him because of—!”  

But it was only that moment Oikawa realized how strongly he had been coming off to Yamaguchi, who was staring at him wide eyed with interest. He was listening very intently, and it made the older frown a bit. For the first time, he wished he wasn’t always so attentive.

“So, my point is,” He cleared his throat as he tore his gaze away. He was a little breathless too. “Hard work is good and all, but don’t push yourself too much. Don’t go through what I—aymm- _my_ friend went through.” He may not be one to talk about the matter for obvious reasons, but at least he was doing the other a favor, right?

_Ugh._

“G-Got it,” was the younger’s reply to his long story, his lips forming a small smile. “Thanks.”

Somehow, he knew he meant that thanks in more ways than one.

“…Good.”

They enjoyed the moment for a while, returning to their usual routine of watching the stars and pointing out constellations. Though it was the same sky they viewed the other week, it never ceased to give them such a light feeling.

Oikawa though, eventually found himself looking at a different sky—that sky being the face of Yamaguchi Tadashi which was dusted with freckles. If only he could stare for long, he would be tracing constellations too. But for now, he could only steal glances. He could confess to Yamaguchi; he was straightforward enough to convey his feelings. He could ask him to go out with him right now. He could—but he wouldn’t.

Knowing the other, there might be a possibility to become overwhelmed and confused, which could only lead to regret. He cannot flirt his way to his heart. He wanted to be serious about this. He wanted an opportunity to open, and it could only be prompted by—

“That person…is you, isn’t it, Oikawa-san?”

“What?” _Is he reading my mind—?_

“The person in your story. It’s you, right?”

 _Oh._ His nose scrunched. “Nnn _no_? What makes you say that? Hahaha,” Oikawa looked away with that smile that _was_ practiced and perfected, trying to play cool. It’d be _un_ cool if he found out—but maybe he was a little too careless with his words. It’s no wonder why Yamaguchi would infer it was him—

He heard the freckled boy chuckle. “Well…aside from the obvious slip ups, while talking about the genius, you have the same expression as when you talk about Kageyama.”

“What!? Really!?”

“Hahaha! Yeah! Your face went like this,” Yamaguchi pulled a face, copying Oikawa’s almost murderous look while menacingly wriggling his fingers upward. “Tobio-chaaan…—hahaha!”  It does not suit him at all, but the older found it to be the most endearing thing ever. He tried not to look so amused with it though.

“I do _not_ look like that.”

“You do, you do!”

“Do that face again, maybe I’ll remember.”

“Eh—you’re just making fun of me now!”

Oikawa couldn’t hold it anymore after seeing the look on Yamaguchi’s face. They both found themselves laughing quietly. Once it died down, Yamaguchi was surprisingly the first to speak.

“Is your knee okay now?”

“I’m using supports, but I’m more or less okay.”

He heard him sigh. “…That’s a relief.”

Silence.

“You know… Your ex-girlfriend… She made a really, really stupid decision to break up with you.” Yamaguchi seemed very sure with those words, although Oikawa didn’t know how to take them. He had a polite smile then. Was he _sad_ that they broke up or— “If I were her, I would have accepted that part of you… because there’s also more to the Oikawa-san who loves volleyball.”

Oh.

_Oh._

There was a brief pause, both of them processing what just had been said. This was the opportunity! (That was fast.) It was perfect. The perfect chance for Oikawa to make a move—

 

“Then how about we try—”                       “Sorry, what I said was really weird just now, huh?”

 

They spoke in sync, though it was Yamaguchi who was able to finish what he wanted to say. They both stared at each other for a moment, a little wide-eyed.

But Oikawa inwardly sighed, acting as if he never said anything in the first place and Yamaguchi bit his lip _._

 _Not meant to be right now,_  he concluded.

 

“It’s fine.”

 

* * *

 

**“I RUINED IT, TSUKKI.”**

Tsukishima looked up from his textbook to see his distressed childhood friend, forehead pressed to the table and hands sprawled across him. Yamaguchi had been acting strange since he arrived at his house to study, looking rather…dead. Or maybe sleepless would have been a better term— _still looked dead, either way_.

From what he knew, Yamaguchi went out with the Seijoh captain the previous night to stargaze again.  Though he disliked Oikawa for personal reasons, he wouldn’t disallow his friend to go out with him. Not especially with the way he looked when he spoke of him—it was a little weird to have his opinion of the Grand King be…not so bad—so long as he wasn’t playing with Yamaguchi.

But whatever he ruined, it probably had something to do with that. 

“Ruined what?” He finally asked.

“I think…I think Oikawa-san was about to ask me out? last night…or am I overthinking?” Yamaguchi tilted his head to look up at the blond, a concerned look in his face. He didn’t seem sure about what he said, but he would trust that the other was almost convinced anyway. It’s them who had been talking; it was up to Yamaguchi to decipher what the older felt for him. Yet Tsukishima had to raise a brow at that statement of his. 

“But then?”

Yamaguchi returned to hide, head facing down again, voice small.

“But then I spoke over him.”

“Pft—”

“It was an accident! I-I said something really weird beforehand, so I wanted to apologize! I didn’t think he was going to suggest _something_.” He groaned, regret crawling on his back.

“What did you tell him anyway?” An faint, interested smile remained on Tsukishima’s lips, resting his chin on his palm as he listened.

Yamaguchi shared a part of the story, about how the captain’s ex-girlfriend was mentioned, and how he made the ‘if it were me’ speech of his. He told him the exact words Oikawa said ( “ _Why don’t we try_ —try what Tsukki!?” ) and what he said _over_ it. Tsukishima had placed a hand above his lips, obviously trying to suppress his mocking laughter.

Yes, he knows. It was really lame.

“ _Does_ sound like he was about to ask you out, I guess,” The other said, having mixed feelings about the situation. He was amused, but at the same time irritated—probably because it was Oikawa his best friend was falling for, and not someone that was more trustworthy in his eyes. Well. Maybe that was a little unfair, since he could only count persons he found trustworthy with his fingers.

Yamaguchi sighed.

Tsukishima shrugged.

“Then why don’t _you_ confess to him?”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa isn't always smooth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Waah! Thank you for the kudos and the feedbacks again! I really appreciate them!!

**_“That’s a bad idea.”_ **

 

—was what Yamaguchi told his best friend.

Tsukishima pointed out that if the older was about to ask him to go out, why not do it himself this time. It can’t be that easy!

…And at that, Yamaguchi decided that it **wasn’t** a confession he was getting from Oikawa after all. _“You know…he could have said, ‘Then how about we try getting back at her’, by you know, a prank.”_ He suggested, and somehow Tsukishima was a little convinced at _that_ possibility too, knowing the bad personality the Grand King was supposed to have.

So his suggestion of confessing became null and void.

After one entire day, he was able to conclude that he was getting ahead of himself—that maybe his mind just so wanted to hear him ask him out that he was getting his hopes up (he doesn’t mention this part to Tsukishima), and it all boiled down to the thought of _why_ Oikawa would even be interested in him in the first place.

He’s way out of his league.

 

It had been another week since he met Oikawa and had that conversation with him, yet they continued with daily text messages at night. Nothing really changed, pace or content-wise, yet what his best friend teasingly suggested the other day was kept at the back of his mind.  _“Then why don’t_ you _confess to him?”_ He would shake his head whenever the thought arose and continued on.

Another free Friday night, and they planned to see each other again.

There would be no confessing.

There might have been less of stargazing though, and more of conversing that night. They could have done both at the same time, but somehow, he found himself looking at Oikawa more and more instead. _Try what, Oikawa-san,_ he would think, but had no opportunity to ask. He can’t just bring it up while they were talking about what aliens looked like (they’re on their sixth theory by this week). Then he settled with that maybe he just _shouldn’t_.

Just a little after midnight, they decided to call it a night, and they walk their usual path home. It was lucky they come from the same direction, as it always gave them more time to spend talking _._ Even then, Yamaguchi wasn’t given a chance to do what Tsukishima had suggested. Not that he could have anyway.

Half way where they part for the night, they talked about volleyball again. How practice was doing in Seijoh. In Karasuno. They labeled it as _‘top secret conversations’_ though they never revealed anything that would put their teams at a disadvantage. Just the usual antics of teenage boys.

“How’s your jump float serve?”

“Um… I think I’m doing better. I’ve been practicing…”

“And your shoulder?”

Yamaguchi suddenly reached for his right shoulder upon it being mentioned, rubbing it gingerly. “Fine?” It wasn’t a lie. It _was_ fine. Ever since Oikawa had been reminding him to take a break, he had been conscious of any pains.

Still, he heard Oikawa hum as if in disbelief, and saw him stop from his tracks. With a smile, the older held out his fist towards the pinch server.

“Here, Yama-chan.”

“Ah— What’s this?”

Yamaguchi examined the item that was placed on his palm with curiosity. _Obviously_ , it was a keychain: hooked with tiny, metal charms. One was of planet Saturn, and the other, a star. Even he could tell that without asking. Yet he didn’t have a clue of its significance and as to why Oikawa would lend it to him for a while—

“It’s yours!”

He looked up in surprise.

“Mine?”

“It’s my gift to you.” Eyes elsewhere, Oikawa kept an air of confidence as he spoke—but if his hunch was correct, he was probably embarrassed. Look at that blush. “I once read that Saturn symbolizes dedication and endurance... So when you look at this...you should always remember not to give up. That you’ll get better with hard work.”  

“—But I also want you to remember _me_ , and what I told you the other night. I can’t always remind you, after all. Don’t overwork yourself, or you’ll get hurt. I’d _hate_ that!”

All the while Oikawa spoke, heat rose to freckled cheeks as he stared at the small object in his hand. It was so— _no_ , it was _extremely_ thoughtful of Oikawa to get something like this to raise his spirits. Does he even deserve this?— His heart was racing, he realized, and he doesn’t know how red his face must be. The smaller bit his lip, his other hand moving to the back of his neck as a force of habit when he was embarrassed.

This is a good opportunity for _that_ , isn’t it?

_No way— confessing is out of the question._

But…he could at least say it in subtle way, right?

Shyly gazing up to meet the eyes of the other, Yamaguchi took a deep breath, and nervously spoke.

 

“O-Oikawa-san, I have—”     “—And who knows! One day you might become as good as Oikawa-san in jump serves! Nyahaha—!”

“…nn…”

Yamaguchi had to bite his lip to make himself stop speaking. He wondered if that was done on purpose by Oikawa because of last time, but seeing the smug look on his face told him otherwise. In the end, the smaller could not help but quietly laugh at the other whose laughter (finally) shifted to normal.

Anyways…he really did appreciate Oikawa for this.

“You’re weird, Oikawa-san.”

The other huffed, putting his hands on his hips in feigned annoyance. “T-That’s not something you should say to someone who just gave you a present!”

“Ehe~…Sorry.” Grinning, Yamaguchi closed his hand, holding the keychain in his fist. He brought it close to himself, and spoke again, “Thank you for the gift, Oikawa-san. I-I’ll treasure it.”

What came next startled him.

He saw Oikawa stare as if he hadn’t expected the gratitude, color suddenly rising to his face and appearing as if he was holding something back by the way he brought a hand to cover his flushed cheeks, his other arm wrapped around his abdomen. It was not difficult to see, especially while standing under the street light. _“This is bad,”_ He heard the other mutter under his breath.

He’s never seen Oikawa so red like that—

Now both of them were blushing.

_Let’s try this again?_

 

“Oikawa-san, I—”

“—Wait, give me some time to recover!”

“…Eh?”

 

And wait he did.

A long sigh escaped Oikawa after the moment of silence—along with unsaid thoughts and feelings, while the smaller stood there in confusion and relief. This was the second time he was unintentionally deprived of (subtly) confessing— and now there was an awkward tension between them; one that Yamaguchi was unsure, or maybe even _afraid_ to bring up for discussion by now. Certainly, Oikawa had no intention to either since he had grown quiet.

“Sorry, let’s keep going.” The older said.

…And he seemed to have forgotten that he was about to say something.

“O-Okay.”

They continued walking down the path in quiet; Yamaguchi observing the charms of his new keychain.

_Dedication and endurance…_

Ah.

“What does the star symbolize then?”

The question came out on impulse without much considering the atmosphere. It might have eased the tension a bit, although Oikawa didn’t answer immediately, still giving his answer some thought— “Er…nothing really.” After a pause, he added in a much lighter voice, in attempt to help decrease awkwardness between them— “I just had it added because I thought it would be cute!”

Mouthing a small “o” and nodding his head, he agreed.

“It _is_ cute, isn’t it?” Yamaguchi admired the keychain again on his palm, giving the taller a thoughtful glance. The star was a nice touch.

He barely noticed it, maybe he just imagined it because he was beginning to be head over heels, but he swore Oikawa was looking at him when he briefly spoke.

“…Yeah, very cute.”

 

* * *

 

 

**“I RUINED IT, IWA-CHAN.”**

Iwaizumi squinted at the brunet standing in front of his bedroom, eyes still groggy from sleep. His parents give Oikawa way too much freedom, having him barge into his door like this even when they were out— It’s too early for this.

“What the hell are you yelling about, Assikawa?” (Oikawa told him ‘Shittykawa’ was a term of endearment (?) now for some reason [probably Yamaguchi], so he stopped using it for now.)

“Last night… I gave Yama-chan that keychain I told you about, and—you should’ve seen the look on his face, Iwa-chan!—”  

“Get on to the point.”

Oikawa continues, unaffected by the hostility. “He was probably gonna say something heartfelt, which was going according to my plan, right?—” He grabbed Iwaizumi then, shaking him, and exaggeratedly sulking as always. He was almost in tears with his regret. “But I got nervous and went all **_OIKAWA-SAMA_** and cut him off! I could’ve asked him out if he got to say it you know! It would’ve been the perfect chance! We could’ve been going out by now if it wasn’t for my big mouth!”  

Well—

The story _did_ sound believable; Oikawa interrupting someone just to praise himself. Out of nervousness was something new. The Seijoh ace had to give Yamaguchi props for that.

If it weren’t for the fact Oikawa was realizing that he needed to be careful of what he says (which he doubts would apply to him), and that he was _completely_ distressed over the matter, Iwaizumi would have given him a head-butt for waking him up at this ungodly hour in the morning. 

“What more is that there were two chances. _Two!_ But on the second time, I told him to stop talking because I was too embarrassed after seeing his face when he thanked me! He said he’ll treasure it. It’s seriously so cute, Iwa-chan I should’ve clammed my mouth shut that time, _argh_ —!!” He released Iwaizumi mid-rant to clutch onto his brown locks. 

Iwaizumi deadpanned.

Really. It was too early for this.

“Maybe it wasn’t the right moment to ask him out yet.”

“Then when will it be the perfect moment!? We keep interrupting each other!” Oikawa grabbed the smaller again. He was really being over-dramatic.

 _A drama king_ , Iwaizumi thought. A _Grand_ Drama King.

He wasn’t sure how to help his friend though—he was not exactly a romantic. If anything, he would assume that Oikawa could handle this by himself.

“Iwa-chan!”

“Gah! I don’t know!” He tried to shake the other off him, but to no avail, “Maybe you _don’t_ have to wait for some perfect moment, or something— because who knows if that will ever come anyway!” He was getting a headache, getting worked up at the worst time of the day about his best friend liking their junior. “Just tell him if you wanna go out if you’re so sure that he likes you too. Aren’t you good at making your own fate or something like that?”

Oikawa found himself frowning a little at the suggestion when he remembered his own assessment of Yamaguchi. What if he asks him out at an untimely manner?

“Anyway, if you had two chances then, you’ll probably have more the next time, so don’t worry about it.”

“You’re right!”

Cue thankful, puppy dog eyes.

Cue irritated glare.

“Iwa-chan…”

“If that’s all—and I’ll assume that it _is_ , I’m going back to sleep.”

And he closed the door before the brunet could answer. Five seconds have not even passed, yet he suddenly heard the muffled cries of his childhood friend.

_“Three! I had three chances last night! I should have said **he** was cute! Tooru, how can you do this to yourself!? Where is your **game** —” _

Iwaizumi sighed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man! School has been taking up so much of my time lately because of finals. I've been able to finish this chapter though! I realized I reached 100 kudos, so thank you very much to everyone who's been reading A Lot in Common! I hope that you would find this chapter enjoyable~

This was unexpected.

 

“Yama-chan!”

“Oikawa-san!— Ah, Iwaizumi-san too!”

“Yamaguchi— and…Tsukishima, right?”

“Mm.”

 

It was by chance (fate, for Yamaguchi and Oikawa maybe) that they would meet at a local restaurant. With Yamaguchi and Oikawa insisting that they eat together, they found themselves sharing a table with the Karasuno pair on one side, and the Seijoh pair on the other.

Tsukishima found himself studying the pair across them. He was so sure they have not personally met each other, ever had conversations and the like – but because of his childhood’s friend constant gushing over the Seijoh captain, and occasionally their ace, he felt as if he’s already had. Tsukishima could tell that Iwaizumi shared the same sentiments when their eyes met and the way he raised a brow at the taller. Without muttering a word, they both looked at their friends that were already caught up talking about news from NASA they’re sure they’ve heard some time ago.  

The two sighed simultaneously.

 

_Look at them.                                      Nerds._

_Blindly in love._

 

It grosses them out.

But they’re best friends.

So naturally, they want to help.

After their meal that consisted of Yamaguchi and Oikawa of almost non-stop talking and occasional mention of their best friends (glad to know they weren’t going to be left out if the two of them get together, at least), they left the restaurant with a full and satisfied appetite. They were back to where they met, with Yamaguchi standing beside Tsukishima, and Oikawa standing with Iwaizumi. It was time to say goodbye, though neither Yamaguchi nor Oikawa wanted it to end so soon. The two friends that stood beside them almost deadpanned at the sight of their hesitance to say goodbye— _can they be any more obvious?_

But well _…_ they got their back.

“That was a nice meal.”

Yamaguchi looked at the blond in odd surprise, not at all expecting that Tsukishima would talk first among them. The same went for Oikawa, who curiously looked at Iwaizumi that followed the tallest male, giving the brunet a firm pat on the back as if he was saying goodbye. His brows rose at his gaze – he knows what he’s up to.

“We should do it again some time.”

 

“See ya.”                     “See you.”

 

And with that, the two turned around and began to go their separate ways, leaving two brunets standing outside the restaurant door. Despite the many times that Yamaguchi has been alone with Oikawa, he felt nervousness setting in – after all, he was suddenly left alone with the person he liked without preparing. “Tsukki—” Before he could run after the blond, a hand caught his own, stopping him from taking any step. He whipped his head around in response to see Oikawa smiling at him. It was a strange smile—although it was still attractive all the same, it was the first time he could tell that it wasn’t like the one he saw when they first met.

“Do you wanna go to our usual place tonight?”

Yamaguchi felt his cheeks warm up again at the question—lately, that seemed to be the first thing he does when he’s with Oikawa. The freckled boy glanced back at the tall retreating figure that was Tsukishima; knowing his intentions for leaving him behind. Maybe he’ll thank him tomorrow. “Yeah.”

“Great!” He chimed. “Let’s go.”

And the older began to walk down the street. The convenience of local stores in residential areas was that there weren’t a lot of people out at night. It was just the two of them walking, pass streetlights, pass houses, as they made their way to their place. ‘ _Their place_ ,’— that had a nice ring to it. Oikawa found himself quietly snickering at the thought.

“Um, Oikawa-san?”

“Hm?”

“You’re…still holding my hand.”

The Seijoh captain jolted at the statement. “Oh—uh, sorry, I was—h-hey, it’s the key chain I gave you! On your bag.” He lamely pointed out as a lame attempt of changing topics. He seemed successful though when Yamaguchi lowered his gaze to his bag.

“Yeah, I always have my bag,” He explained, “I always want to see it so I put it there.”

“Really,” Oikawa was undoubtedly happy to hear that, “Thank you.”

Yamaguchi couldn’t get why Oikawa would thank him; but he supposed it was for keeping his present _. Of course he would._ That seemed to end the discussion, and the older began walking again.

 

“Oikawa-san?”

“Yeah?”

“You’re still holding my hand...”

 

He stopped again this time, looking at his hand that still held onto the other despite having it pointed out earlier. Oikawa bit his lip, his grip loosening on the hand and ready to apologize—but then he remembers Iwaizumi and his words the other day.

_“Just tell him if you wanna go out if you’re so sure that he likes you too. Aren’t you good at making your own fate or something like that? Anyway, if you had two chances then, you’ll probably have more the next time, so don’t worry about it.”_

This is that chance.

He won’t let it go to waste this time.

Oikawa switched his gaze from their hands to Yamaguchi’s eyes; he could tell that he became stiff when their eyes met. It was not something that the younger was used to seeing when they were in a situation like this: he was so sure of himself. He was going to get his feelings through, even if it doesn’t go right the first time. Oikawa smiled that cool smile that almost took the crow’s breath away.

“Do you want me to let go?”

Silence followed the question, and Oikawa hoped that Yamaguchi would see this chance too. He liked him, didn’t he? And it wasn’t his ego that was telling him that like it always would with others he’s dated. It was Yamaguchi’s eyes—the way he looked at him like he wouldn’t want to do anything else but have his hand on his.

“…No.”

Oikawa never thought that he would be relieved to hear the word _“no”_ come from Yamaguchi’s lips until this moment. _No,_ he doesn’t want him to let go. He can continue holding him. Their cheeks flush as they continued walking hand in hand. It makes the Seijoh’s heart flutter when he felt the hand he was holding finally holding him back.

This was a start.

 

When they arrived at their usual place, their hands separate for the first time to sit down on the cool grass. Oikawa desperately wanted to reach out for the server’s hand again, but decided against it— letting his hands settle down on the ground. His left hand still feels warm.  Yamaguchi does the same.

Their hands are a centimeter apart. Just in case.

Passing the time, they continued their talk from the restaurant in attempt to brush off the embarrassment over holding hands for the first time. But obviously, both of them wanted to talk about one thing more than anything than the stars at the moment, always finding the right time. Despite Oikawa finally making light of ‘perfect moments’, he didn’t want to completely blurt it out of the blue. There’s a time and place for everything. This is the place; he’s still working on the timing—but it would definitely be tonight.

When silence came, Yamaguchi sighed, gazing at the stars above them. It was a clear night again. It’s so beautiful—and he would always get to see with a guy named Oikawa that just as beautiful. He made another sigh, quieter this time. If Oikawa could hold his hand, then he should try to be courageous too.

“The stars are beautiful as always.” He began. He’s watched this is movies. It should work.

“Yeah.”

“Beautiful as y…” Soft-eyed, Yamaguchi turned his head then, his words getting caught up in his throat when he saw Oikawa staring at him earnestly. Since when had he been looking at him like that? Instead of finishing his statement, he found himself asking instead, “W-What’s with that look?”

Oikawa raised a brow. He thinks he’s smirking.

“What’s with yours?”

A pause.

“Um…” There’s no way he’ll admit what he wanted to say now. “I-It’s nothing.” He finally tore his gaze away from the older, embarrassment showing across his cheeks. He heard Oikawa quietly laughed then.

_He’ll help him say it._

“Really, what were you thinking just now?”

Yamaguchi felt his shoulders jump at the question, and he turned to look away, a finger gingerly scratching at his cheek. “Y-You know, I asked you a question first.”

He’s running away again.

“Well…I was thinking that you look beautiful, that’s all.”

But Oikawa wasn’t.

He supposed that would be unfair.

Yamaguchi couldn’t bring himself to look at the other, stomach churning from experiencing complete happiness. With the ways things were going, he didn’t seem to be only flattering him. It was the first time that someone called him beautiful—and it doesn’t make sense if he was beautiful and Oikawa was beautiful too. They were too different—but in the end, he has to say what he thought too, doesn’t he?

“I thought you looked beautiful too, Oikawa-san…”

There was a long silence, both obviously embarrassed at the exchange. They knew where it was going. They’ve _had_ these moments before, and Yamaguchi wasn’t sure if he should speak up in fear of interrupting the other again. Yet the longer the silence went, the more that he couldn’t hold it in any longer. But—maybe it’s now or never. He shut his eyes tightly, and took a quiet breath in. _Here it goes._

 

“I like you, Oikawa-san.”                    “I like you, Yama-chan.”

“Eh?”                                                   “Eh?”

 

They stared at each other wide eyed after their confession, both red faced and whatnot, waiting for the other to say _something_ —but instead, they burst out laughing at the same time from the amusing coincidence and nostalgia. Even from the time they met in the planetarium until now, they’re still at the same wavelength of things.

Oikawa was the first to speak next.

“Hey, can we try to say that at different times?”

Normally, Yamaguchi would have asked why, but he understood. He wants to hear him say it too. He’ll be first, he decided, and the freckled boy smiled widely at the other.

“I like you, Oikawa-san.”

And finally hearing that made the setter grin widely, unable to hold back his happiness from showing. He leaned closer to the other, bringing his hand to caress freckled cheeks. The smaller’s smile faltered with embarrassment; his cheek was warm in his hand. And as if that move hadn’t done enough, Oikawa decided to give the finishing blow. “And I like you too, Tadashi.”

An incomprehensible sound escaped the other then, as if hearing him be called by his given name affected him _physically._ “T-That’s unfair.” He heard him whine, and the older male simply chuckled in response. _How cute._ They remained silent, capturing the moment and letting it soak in. They did it. They got their feelings across. It was a huge weight lifted off both of their shoulders, and now they could finally do what they’ve wanted to do for the longest time.

“Your freckles…they really do remind me of stars.”

Yamaguchi tried his best not to look away; torn between hiding his face from embarrassment (he was so sure he was completely red), and staring back at the beautiful setter holding him. At his remark, Yamaguchi remembered the key chain given to him the other week— _that’s_ what the star meant—and he finally found himself smiling again, leaning into the hand gingerly cupping his cheek. He can’t believe it, really, that this was really happening. Through half-lidded eyes, he could see Oikawa watching him fondly. His smile widened—

 

“Oikawa-san…             —Is that a UFO!?”

**“Where!?”**

 

Almost immediately, the hands that were gently handling him were removed, as Oikawa turned to look at where the younger was exaggeratedly pointing at. His eyes scanned the sky for that UFO, wide and excited—but it was during that moment he felt a pair of soft lips suddenly kiss his cheek.

Oikawa gasped, obviously startled at the unexpected contact—wide eyes turning to look at the culprit that showed a large grin. But instead, despite the obvious blush across his cheeks, Oikawa frowned at the other.

“Yama-chan! How sneaky!”

The smile remained on the pinch server’s face, as if he knew that was just joking—but so did Oikawa’s frown. He looked utterly unimpressed and betrayed by the lack of UFO he hoped to see, and Yamaguchi’s smile faltered, brown eyes turning downcast with regret. Maybe he shouldn’t have done that—though this was a surprising reaction coming from the lively brunet. After everything tonight, he didn’t think the other would be upset over a kiss on the cheek.

“I-I’m sor—”

Before he could even finish his apology, the unsuspecting boy was tackled down on the grass. A small _“oof”_ came from Yamaguchi who stared wide-eyed at the older that hovered above him, completely caught off guard. Oikawa wore a triumphant smirk, and Yamaguchi could feel his heart race in anticipation. Fingers gingerly running through his hair, the older was slowly closing the gap between their lips; he could _feel_ it even when he closed his eyes midway. He heard the setter’s voice, huskier than usual, when he spoke. _It’s his turn now._

“Heh. I can be sneaky too, Ya-ma-chan ~”

And like that, they shared their first kiss under the stars.

 

* * *

       

        "Hey, look— isn’t that guy looking around cute?"

        “Don’t get your hopes up. He’s probably looking for his date right now.”

Yamaguchi didn’t mean to eavesdrop, but they had his attention since he had been waiting, being rather early. It must be nice to be admired like that from afar though, he thought. A plain guy like him would never be considered cute at first glance.

At the nostalgia of the ladies’ words, brown eyes wandered to the person they spoke of, wondering just how cute this person could be. The freckled teen couldn’t find anyone particular who stood out from the crowd really, that is, until he saw a tall brunet waving and jogging towards his direction. Then he understood why –

_"Tadashi!"_

It's his boyfriend, Oikawa Tooru.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last, but perhaps I'll add something post-confession if something hits! Again, thank you very much for reading my story! I really hope that you liked it! If you'd like me to write something for you, just ask me at [recarmdraa](http://recarmdraa.tumblr.com/)@tumblr! I'd be happy to!


End file.
